


Generated Promptfic Blitz 4

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [61]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More generated promptfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andraste, Leske - night patrol

He doesn’t know about this. Dust Town is darker than ever, and he has to scramble just to keep Jarvia’s cruelty sated. What was the name of that surfacer god, the one that twit Burkel prayed to? Leske felt like he should start invoking her, too.


	2. Anora/Leliana - dreaming of

Hips.

She dreams of swaying hips, and a trim waist, and long blonde hair falling from a bun to a plait to tangled amber waves. She dreams of unlacing, unbraiding, undressing, undoing. She dreams of the taste of the lips, surely like wine, and that of the skin, which she can’t yet describe. It will taste like Ferelden, whatever Ferelden tastes like in that moment.

It is terribly irresponsible of her in these times, to dream these dreams and wake up with a moan on her lips and her lutestrings drawn taut (so to speak), but more and more Leliana finds herself wondering what it would be like, to serve under—and over—the Queen of Ferelden.


	3. Duncan/Nathaniel Howe - hot bath

“I saw what my father did,” Nathaniel says shakily, struggling to keep his fingers from lacing behind his back. Or around his elbows. Or with themselves. “And I can’t undo what he’s done, but—he took your recruit. I know I can replace him.”

“We will see, young man,” the Warden says, stroking his bearded chin. “I will be honest: it is a recruit I need, not a cause. If you seek anything else, I cannot guarantee you will find it in our ranks.”

“The only thing I think I need right now is a hot bath,” he says lamely, and Duncan actually chuckles.


	4. Fenris/Nathaniel Howe - another choice

“So you are a Howe,” the swordsman mused. “I have heard things about that name.”

“Fenris!” Anders snaps, aghast, but Nathaniel waves it off.

“Hear what you like,” he shrugs. “But I think it would be best if you believed what you see before you, instead.”

“You make it sound so easy, to cast off everything you are.”

The archer chuckles. “It’s not. But I’ve found that choice to be worth the effort.”


End file.
